


Check Your Pulse

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Medical Play, modern college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Leo has a particular way of dealing with patients.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, Day 13
> 
> Prompt: Medical Play

Through all of the dates cancelled because of last-minute binge studying, through all of the random diagnoses due to some random disease Leo learned about in class, and through all of the know-it-all oh-so-factual responses that Leo always gave, Jakob found some perks to dating a student who majored in medicine.

 

Of course, the up-side only came when Leo was in a ridiculously good mood and had lost his inhibitions enough to think that putting a stethoscope on Jakob’s erection was in any way attractive. Jakob couldn’t complain; the cool metal against his hot cock was a thrilling sensation, the contrast leaving him shivering and feverishly ecstatic. “Weird,” Leo remarked, his face a cross between a smug smirk and an interested, perusing expression. “The pulsing here is a lot stronger than I had anticipated. Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Jakob breathed, his fingertips digging into his mattress. For such a mild, occasionally meek boy, Leo was ultimately the dominant one in their relationship, having Jakob wrapped around his little finger ever since they met in their sophomore year of college. Two years later, in their senior year, Jakob was still a slave to Leo’s alluring tranquility.

 

The snap of latex against skin snapped Jakob out of his haze, and he looked to see Leo putting on a pair of gloves. Leo said, with the faintest trace of genuine curiosity, “Well, I believe I should examine you.”

 

“A prostate exam?” Jakob breathed, his cock twitching in his pants.

 

Leo laughed,  _ really _ laughed, always impressed by Jakob’s wit. “I don't think you're quite of age, but I can feel around in there a bit if you'd like.” 

 

Jakob fumbled out of his pants, and Leo nodded in approval at Jakob’s erection. The tip was an angry pink, begging to be sucked by Leo’s pouty, talented mouth. Leo flung the stethoscope aside, then grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. As he squirted some into his gloved hands, Jakob began to lazily stroke his cock. As soon as Leo came over, though, Jakob removed his hand and bared himself. 

 

A proud little “hmph” from Leo made Jakob's breath falter for a split second. His breathing became almost completely out of wack when Leo wrapped his lubricated hand around Jakob’s shaft, simply squeezing before beginning to stroke. Jakob throatily moaned Leo’s name, his voice a cross between a rumbling plea and a deep sound of approval. Leo started with slow, straight pumps, up and down and up and down. He was always precise in his movements, and the balance of his strokes was almost relaxing.

 

The relaxation faded and arousal took over when Leo began to add a short twist to each pump, shifting the sensitive skin around Jakob’s tip with every stroke. Leo taunted, “It's like I can feel it pulsing even without the stethoscope! How interesting. Do you enjoy this, Jakob?”

 

Jakob couldn't even tell if Leo was really asking or if he just wanted to tease, but the look in Leo’s face was so earnestly searching and sincere that Jakob had to reply, “...Yes. I enjoy this a-a lot.”

 

“I think I need to see a little more before I can teach any conclusions. Time for a full-body examination,” Leo declared, smirking smugly. Sometimes Jakob hated his cocky, holier-than-thou expression, but at that moment, Jakob just wanted Leo to fuck him until he couldn't walk straight. It seemed as if it were going to be the other way around, though; when Jakob looked up, he saw Leo undressing and starting to prep his cute pucker, stretching himself purposely in order to prepare himself for Jakob’s considerably large cock.

 

Within seconds, Leo was ready, and Jakob felt like he was going to explode. Leo rolled a condom onto Jakob quickly, then pushed Jakob onto his back and mounted him, rubbing and sliding Jakob’s erection against the outside of his lubricated asshole. When Leo lowered himself, Jakob easily entered him, although with a hiss and a moan from both of them. Jakob could see Leo’s twitching dick above him, but Leo didn't seem to mind it. Jakob gasped out, “Leo, move. Leo, ride me, please, just-”

 

Jakob cut himself off with a wanton cry when Leo began to rise up on his erection again, his hips moving expertly. They moved downwards again just as smoothly, although slowly. As if sensing Jakob’s disappointment, Leo began to pick up speed, his movements akin to that of someone on a trampoline. Wet slapping noises filled the room, and Jakob laughed lightly at the sound of it. Leo seemed to be blissfully unaware, his moans beginning to raise in volume.

 

Jakob reached between them, grabbing Leo’s erection affectionately. It was obvious that Leo was enjoying their lovemaking greatly, but Jakob knew that it wasn't enough. He began to furiously stroke Leo’s dick, thrusting upwards with his own shaft to feel more of Leo’s tight ass surrounding him.

 

“Fuck, Jakob, don't,” Leo hissed, his eyes slipping shut as the speed of his bouncing increased. Jakob’s strokes became more and more clumsy, with him being unable to keep up while Leo moved so quickly. However, even with the sloppiness of Jakob’s strokes, he felt Leo suddenly speed up in a burst of energy. Then, Leo began to pant raggedly as thick ropes of come painted Jakob’s torso.

 

Jakob sat up and braced Leo against his chest, with some of Leo's secretions being rubbed between them. Jakob began to relentlessly pound Leo, his teeth marking Leo’s neck. Leo, even his lusty, blissful post-orgasm haze, yanked on Jakob’s ponytail as Jakob reached his high. Even as he climaxed, Jakob continued to thrust, his semen spitting into the condom at a quick and forceful rate.

 

The streams began to slow down, and both men fell to the bed. They laid with their limbs entangled for a minute or two before Leo rolled off, tying the condom and relaxing into Jakob. He still had the gloves on, Jakob noticed, which made him chuckle.

 

“What's so funny?” Leo grumbled, surprisingly cranky for his tranquility.

  
“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking...I sure hope you won't do this with  _ all _ of your patients.”


End file.
